Dornröschen (1959)
Dornröschen (Originaltitel: Sleeping Beauty), in Deutschland ursprünglich unter dem Namen Dornröschen und der Prinz veröffentlicht, ist der 16. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und erschien im Jahr 1959, dem das Märchen La Belle au Bois dormant (Die schlafende Schöne im Walde) von Charles Perrault zugrunde liegt. Handlung Im ganzen Königreich herrscht Aufregung, weil König Stefan mit seiner Frau eine Tochter bekommt. Von überall her kommen die Leute, um Aurora, die junge Prinzessin, zu sehen. Darunter ist auch der befreundete König Hubert, dessen Sohn Prinz Phillip sogleich dem Neugeborenen versprochen wird. Unter den Gratulanten sind auch die drei Feen Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein, die Aurora jede eine Gabe mitgeben wollen. Bevor die dritte ihren Zauber aussprechen kann, erscheint die böse Fee Malefiz und belegt die Prinzessin mit einem Fluch. Bevor die Sonne am Ende ihres 16. Geburtstages untergeht, soll sich Aurora an einer Spindel stechen und sterben. Doch die dritte Fee hat ihren Zauber noch nicht ausgesprochen und schwächt den bösen Fluch der bösen Fee. Statt zu sterben, soll Aurora nun in einen langen Schlaf fallen, bis sie der Kuss der wahren Liebe erweckt.Um die Prinzessin vor den Machenschaften der Malefiz zu schützen, ziehen die drei Feen Aurora als Findelkind in einem tiefen Wald auf. Deren einzige Freunde sind die Tiere des Waldes, doch in ihren Träumen begegnet sie immer wieder einem Prinzen. Als plötzlich ein hübscher, junger Mann vor ihr steht, verlieben sich die beiden augenblicklich und vereinbaren ein Treffen am nächsten Tag. Es ist der Tag ihres 16. Geburtstages. Die Feen sind aus diesem Anlass aufgeregt damit beschäftigt, für Röschen, wie sie Aurora nennen, einige Überraschungen vorzubereiten. Sie geraten dabei in einen Streit über die Farbe des Kleides für Aurora, der in einem Kreuzfeuer von Zaubersprüchen ausartet. Weithin sichtbar als glühende Funken über dem Wald, wird der Späher der bösen Fee auf das Spektakel aufmerksam und erfährt so vom Aufenthaltsort der vermissten Prinzessin. Währenddessen wird Aurora über ihre wahre Identität aufgeklärt, und dass heute der große Tag der Rückkehr ins Schloss sei. Als sie jedoch erfährt, dass sie bereits einem Prinzen versprochen ist, fällt sie ob ihrer Begegnung im Wald in große Trauer. Im Schloss angekommen, wird Aurora von den Feen mit ihrem Kummer für einen Augenblick alleingelassen. In diesem Moment wird die Prinzessin von Malefiz in Hypnose zu einer Spindel geführt – bevor die Feen eingreifen können, sticht sich Aurora und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Um die im Schloss neugierig wartenden Gäste und vor allem den König nicht in großes Leid zu stürzen, versetzen die Feen das ganze Schloss in einen tiefen Schlaf. Prinz Phillip ist unterdessen unterwegs zum vereinbarten Treffen mit der Prinzessin – er ist Auroras Zufallsbegegnung. Er gerät in einen Hinterhalt von Malefiz, die ihn in ihr dunkles Schloss verschleppt, um ihn von Aurora fernzuhalten. Die drei Feen starten eine Rettungsaktion und befreien den Prinzen. Prinz Phillip reitet sofort zum königlichen Schloss, das jedoch von Malefiz mit einem dichten Dornenwald abgeschottet wird. Als Prinz Phillip sich erfolgreich durch das Geäst schlagen kann, verwandelt sich die Hexe in einen Drachen. Doch der Prinz kann einen tödlichen Stich setzen. Er eilt zu Aurora und gibt ihr den Kuss der wahren Liebe, woraufhin Aurora und das gesamte Schloss erwachen. Hintergrund Wissenswertes Wie schon bei Cinderella (1950) wählten die Disney-Studios eine Märchenvorlage von Charles Perrault. Die schlafende Schöne im Walde ist in Deutschland allerdings besser bekannt als Dornröschen in der Version der Brüder Grimm. Durch die Liebe des Malers Eyvind Earle zu der Architektur und Malerei des Mittelalters sticht der Film künstlerisch heraus. Die Stilelemente der Gotik und der Renaissance verschmelzen miteinander. Aufgrund der stilistischen Zäsur wich der Maler ab von den bis dahin runden und sanften Formen, die noch bei Schneewittchen klar erkennbar waren, und ließ Aurora kantig und eckig erscheinen. Der Film kam nicht nur mit Stereo-Ton in die Kinos, sondern wurde zudem als zweiter Disney-Film nach "Susi und Strolch" im Breitwand-Verfahren Technirama 70 präsentiert. Der Disney-Filmtechniker und Spezial-Effekt-Experte Ub Iwerks entwickelte für die Aufnahmen ein eigenes anamorphotisches Weitwinkelobjektiv. Bei genauem Hinsehen erkennt man, dass einige Charaktere des Dornröschenfilms Vorbilder der Shrek-Figuren sind. Zum Beispiel das von einem Wolkenwirbel gekrönten Schloss der schlafenden Prinzessin, die Gestaltung des Drachens und der Sangeswettstreit der Prinzessin und der Vögel. Das Budget betrug etwa 7 Mio. US-Dollar, was unter anderem durch die äußerst teure Technik zu begründen ist. Zwar wurde der Film mit einem Einspielergebnis von etwa 3 Mio. US-Dollar einer der erfolgreichsten Filme der damaligen Zeit, dennoch brachte er keinen Profit ein.ldsfilm.com Premieren Die Welturaufführung des Märchenfilms war am 29. Januar 1959 in den USA, die deutsche Premiere am 30. Oktober 1959 in der Bundesrepublik beziehungsweise am 10. Oktober 1969 in den Kinos der DDR. In den USA gab es zudem 1970, 1979 und 1986 Wiederaufführungen. Auf Video war der Film erstmals 1986 in den USA und 1996 in Deutschland erhältlich. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronbearbeitung entstand 1959 in den Ateliers der Simoton Film GmbH Berlin. Für Dialogbuch und Synchronregie war Hans F. Wilhelm verantwortlich.[http://www.trickfilmstimmen.de/features/sleepbeauty.htm Dornröschen im Disney-Synchron-Archiv] und [http://www.synchrondatenbank.de/movie.php?id=16592 Dornröschen und der Prinz in der Synchrondatenbank von Arne Kaul] Kritiken : : Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden verlieh der Produktion das Prädikat wertvoll. Medien Veröffentlichungen * Dornröschen. Special Collection – Deluxe-Edition. Doppel-DVD. Buena Vista Home Entertainment 2002. * Dornröschen. 2-Disc Limited Platinum Edition. Blu-ray, Buena Vista Home Entertainment 2008. Soundtrack * Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky, George Bruns, Tom Adair, Sammy Fain, Ted Sears, Jack Lawrence, Winston Hibler, Erdman H. Penner: Sleeping Beauty. An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack. Classic Soundtrack Series. Walt Disney Records, Burbank 1996, Tonträger-Nr. 60881-7, ISBN 1-55723-770-0. Auszeichnungen Dornröschen wurde bei der Oscarverleihung 1960 in der Kategorie „Beste Musik (Musikfilm)“ nominiert. Literatur * Charles Perrault: Die schlafende Schöne im Walde. (Originaltitel: La Belle au bois dormant). in: Sämtliche Märchen. (Originaltitel: Contes de ma mère l'Oye etc.). Deutsch von Doris Distelmaier-Haas. Mit 10 Illustrationen von Gustave Doré. Reclam, Stuttgart 2001, 141 S., ISBN 3-15-008355-9. * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, 384 S. Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Christopher Finch: Walt Disney. Sein Leben – seine Kunst. (Originaltitel: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms). Deutsch von Renate Witting. (Limitierte Exklusivausgabe.) Ehapa-Verlag, Stuttgart 1984, 457 S., ISBN 3-7704-0171-9, (aktuelle englischsprachige Ausgabe: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms. Abrams, New York 2004, 504 S., ISBN 0-8109-4964-4.) * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, 177 S. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. * Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. 575 S., Abbeville Press, New York 1981, ISBN 0-89659-698-2. * Daniel Kothenschulte: Schlafende Schönheit – Walt Disneys „Dornröschen und der Prinz“ wieder im Kino, in: film-dienst 17/1995. Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * * Interview mit Mary Costa auf OutNow.CH Einzelnachweise * http://www.trickfilmstimmen.de/filmframe.htm Kategorie:Filmtitel 1959 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Musikfilm Kategorie:Märchenfilm Kategorie:Dornröschen